


It's a Plan

by trilliath



Series: Blissfully Blissa [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Mishap, F/F, First Date, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Blake calls Melissa out of the blue, but all their plans go awry till they decide to get rid of the plan altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Plan

She doesn't really expect to hear from Jennifer. Not that she'd thought about it. Much. Well, more than a few times a day anyway. Oh, they'd had a great time talking at the pub, at least after the initial awkwardness had faded. And there really hadn't been much of that. Except the cute kind. The kind that came with shy smiles and bumped ankles under the table. But even that had faded, hours into the evening as the pints had accumulated and the patrons had dwindled until it was just the two of them in the corner and Scott had called, worried because she was out so late.

But she doesn't really expect to hear from her. At least, that's what she blames the awkward, "Hi. Hello. It's you. I mean, of course you know it's… Hi," on when she answers the phone.

"Melissa, hi," Jennifer says with a good-natured laugh. It sounds tense though. "You said I should call if…," she clears her throat. "Well, you said I could call."

"Yes, absolutely," Melissa says, hesitating only momentarily before she adds "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah, me too," Jennifer admits, sounding a little more relaxed.

"So, how are you?" she asks going back to folding laundry on her bed with the phone tucked against her shoulder.

"Good. Mostly. You?"

"Pretty much the same," she replies as she assesses another one of Scott's blood-stained tees, trying to decide whether the mark's noticeable enough to warrant throwing away.

"That's good. So. I was wondering, are you maybe free for dinner? I know it's short notice, but there's… something happened at my apartment complex and the police aren't really letting anyone go in so… well it turns out I've got the evening free." There are voices in the background, onlookers and she can hear the Sheriff calling directions to someone. "And since, well…," she clears her throat. "Since I've actually been thinking about asking you out. On a date."

Melissa sets the shirt down, a little surprised, and definitely feeling a bubble of nervous excitement welling up in her throat.

"Or," Jennifer hastens to add, "as a friend if you… if I misinterpreted. That would be great too. Um. Either way I thought maybe… two birds." 

"One stone. Makes sense," she says, glancing at her watch. She really should finish her chores, but on the other hand, Scott's working late at Deaton's and the unfolded laundry's not exactly the worst thing she could come home to. She tosses the shirt back in the pile and gets up off the bed to go look at her hair in the mirror. Only mildly horrible, she decides, so she says "Yeah, I think that… I think a - a date sounds like a wonderful idea. And I'm not even on call tonight," she says, then rolls her eyes at herself in her mirror at the slightly too-cheerful pitch of her voice as she turns to her closet.

"Great. Where should I meet you?" Jennifer asks, the sound of her heels clicking on the pavement audible as the chirrup of an ambulance fades behind her. "Since I'm assuming you know better than me where the good food lives in this town."

Melissa pauses in her perusal of her closet to think over the question, tilting her head as she holds up a black sweater before grimacing and putting it back. "Have you been to the Rookville Café?"

"No, but I saw it on my way into town. I can… damnit!" she blurts, heels clicking to a sharp stop.

"What's wrong?" Melissa demands, dropping the blouse she'd been holding and reaching for her keys, ready to do… well she's not really sure what, but something. Anything but stand by uselessly when she knows that what's really out there, that what might really be going on at that complex could be far more supernatural than Jennifer would ever imagine - or know what to do with if she should come face to face with it. 

"Oh, nothing. I'm just being melodramatic. Turns out the tow-truck guy has me blocked in to my parking spot now. And it looks like _he's_ blocked in by the sheriff's car," she says with a mirthless laugh. "Great," she sighs. 

Melissa sinks back onto the end of her bed with a relieved sigh. "That's not a problem then. Tell me your address, I'll come pick you up."

"Sounds like a plan."

 

When she gets there (after a frantic scramble involving two outfit changes and three different shades of lipstick) Jennifer is standing by the curb, still wearing her conservatively-cut teacher's suit and blouse, holding her valise in front of her as she watches the proceedings.

Melissa hardly spares them a second glance - once she verifies that there is, to her relief, no sign of any werewolves or associated parties at the scene. She'll find out soon enough what's happened there, from one source or another. The engine rattles a little when she turns it off and steps out. She stands there a moment, nervously trying to decide whether to call out to her or to walk over. But when the Sheriff spots her and lifts a hand in her direction, Jennifer twists to look over her shoulder, spotting her with a relieved smile. So she walks around the front of the car to meet her at the curb.

"Hi," she says. It's been forever since she's done anything like dating, so she freezes when she starts to offer a hug. Jennifer on the other hand freezes similarly halfway on the way to leaning in for a kiss, cheek presented and aiming a peck towards Melissa's.

Melissa adjusts, going for the kiss just as Jennifer adjusts to go for the hug. She ends up planting her lips on the corner of Jennifer's mouth, sending an electrifying spark through her system. And if that wasn't awkward enough, when she jerks her head back in embarrassment, she bumps into Jennifer's arm, now curled around her for the aborted hug, jerking her forward abruptly off the curb and into a much firmer embrace as she reaches up to stabilize her automatically.

They're both laughing when they finally straighten out their respective limbs and end up on stable footing a comfortable distance apart.

"I swear, I'm not normally this much of a klutz," Jennifer says, tucking her hair behind her ear as she blushes.

"Hey, in my line of work, if no bones are broken it doesn't actually count as klutzing out."

Jennifer laughs again, cheeks dimpling as her shoulders loosen a little. They're both wound tight, and though she suspects that's as normal a state of affairs for Jennifer as it is for her, she looks forward to finding out whether they can recapture that same level of relaxation they'd attained that first night at the pub.

"Ready?" she asks, gesturing toward the car. 

"Definitely," Jennifer replies with a smile, heading over with her to the car.

 

They only make it halfway to the restaurant when the car makes another horrible sound and just… dies. She breaks smoothly enough, drawing carefully off to the side of the road, though the sudden lack of power steering makes it a little more difficult. She stares incredulously at the dark dash. Turning the keys back and on again does absolutely nothing.

"Did… did that just happen? Are we…," Jennifer trails off, eyes wide.

"Oh god," Mellissa murmurs, head coming to rest on the top of her steering-wheel. "This is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry."

Jennifer just chuckles. "I'm starting to think that's about how today is going to go. At least it's more interesting than waiting to get into my apartment."  
"An optimist," Melissa says as she unbuckles her seat-belt and pulls the hood-release before she opens the door.

"Well, I am a high-school teacher," she says, following suit. "It's basically a job requirement."

She huffs a laugh in agreement. "As the mother of a teenager, I completely understand your point."

She stares at the hood a moment, then carefully and quickly pops the latch and props the hood up as steam rolls out from the engine. The car is most definitely dead. Which is not actually that surprising, really. She sighs and pulls out her phone, dialing the tow company.

But after she explains the situation to the company dispatcher, she leans back against the wheel-well of the car and listens to the dispatcher explain a situation of his own. Jennifer wanders over to lean against the car beside her when Melissa hangs up her phone and stares at it.

"What is it?" Jennifer asks.

"There's… there's only one tow truck on duty and-," she bursts into an incredulous laugh, clapping a palm over her mouth.

"What?" Jennifer says, shaking her head and smiling in a mix of confusion and shared amusement.

"It's-," Melissa laughs again, pointing at her.

"It's blocking in my car!" Jennifer says as she catches on, joining her with an almost giddy laugh, eyes bright as she looks over at Melissa and her hands come up to her cheeks. "Because it's being blocked in by the sheriff," Melissa finishes as Jennifer doubles over against the car, hair falling over her face as she laughs into her hands.

Jennifer joins her, both of them laughing like idiots until they're breathless.

"And all the deputies are busy, so we're probably just going to have to wait. I'm sorry," Melissa says with a sigh. 

"That's okay, really," Jennifer says, setting a fine-boned hand on her arm. "I'm not even that hungry. I just… I didn't want to be alone," she says, then, her hand drifts away before she curls it nervously across her chest but adds "And, uh… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Melissa feels a stupidly wide smile spreading over her face and her cheeks heating as she says, "Me either."

Jennifer smiles back, pulling the edge of her lower lip between her teeth. 

It's nice out there, on the quiet road outside the town, enough that the stars are clear and the moon bright over the trees that line the road. 

They talk a while, Jennifer talking about the other teachers she's meeting since summer school is in full swing, and about how much summer students are different from other students. She asks interesting questions about Melissa's work at the hospital. It's nice talking to someone who has had good general higher-education and a broad interest in learning, but doesn't know too much about the topic to find it tedious. But she scrubs a hand over her arm, and Melissa straightens with a frown. "You're cold," she says.

"Oh I'm fine," Jennifer demurs.

"No, really, who knows how long the tow will take," Melissa says, going automatically into caretaker-mode. "And you're not dressed for this. You should be in the car. Let me check, I think I have a blanket in the trunk."

"It is a bit cold," Jennifer agrees, and moves around to the other side of the car as Melissa heads to the trunk. When she hears the car door close again she sighs heavily, muttering to herself about how reminding her date that she's a mom by mothering her is _not_ a good plan. Then again, nothing is exactly going to plan. Well, one thing is, she discovers as she roots around in the trunk, finding the blanket in the emergency kit she's suddenly glad she'd started storing in there when Scott had gotten his permit. But when she returns forward and pulls open the driver's-side door, the passenger seat is empty save for her briefcase. She turns her head and realizes that Jennifer's in the back seat. 

"I thought if we were going to be waiting, we could sit back here. I mean, I'm no survival expert," Jennifer says, leaning her chin on her elbow on the shoulder of one of the seats. "But I'm pretty sure sharing warmth is supposed to be a good way of conserving body heat."

Melissa swallows. "That's an excellent point."

So she shuts the front door and climbs into the back with the blanket in tow. She hesitates as she glances over at Jennifer, then both of them scoot closer at the same time, bumping elbows.

"Sorry," she says with a laugh. "Here," she says, shaking the blanket out and extending it to curl around their shoulders. They shift and adjust a little, till the blanket is wrapped around them both, and their sides are tight together. But elbows to elbows isn't comfortable, and also not at all the point of climbing into the back seat with your date, so Melissa slips her hand behind Jennifer's waist and Jennifer's arm goes around her neck and abruptly they end up very face to face.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," Jennifer replies.

And she's warm, very warm. Melissa flashes a smile, which is mirrored, complete with dimples. 

So she kisses her. Intentionally this time, and full on the mouth. Jennifer lets out a squeak of surprise and just as quickly as she'd given in to the impulse, she pulls her head back, blushing. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… This has to be the most awful date ever. I don't even know what I'm doing right now."

But Jennifer's just laughing, high cheekbones emphasized by her full-blown smile as she shakes her head. "You should know that I have no idea what I'm doing either. It's been forever since I've done anything like this," Jennifer says, eyes catching the faint light from the waxing gibbous moon that's slanting down through the back window. 

"Me too," Melissa replies with a relieved sigh. 

"I didn't date at _all_ in grad school. It's hard to meet people outside of the university, so all the girls were either students or colleagues which…," she trails off with a laugh and an eye-roll.

"I haven't dated much since Scott's dad. And even then," Melissa shakes her head. "Well, the last date I went on the guy was supposedly a drug company rep. Turns out he was some sort of escaped patient."

"Oh god," Jennifer says, eyes going wide.  
"Yeah. In retrospect those multiple compliments on my skin were really creepy." Melissa laughs. "Another date that did not go to plan." 

But Jennifer tightens her arm across her shoulders, running her hand through Melissa's hair. "Well then, what do you say we give up on the whole idea of dates and plans and just… go with it?"

"Okay," she says softly, smiling as Jennifer leans in again, kissing her back. "I think that's a really good idea," she adds breathlessly when she lifts her head again. 

"Mm," Jennifer replies with a smirk that borders on feline. She kisses her again, and this time the warmth is definitely bordering on heat. It's been a long, long time since she'd fooled around with another woman, but the basics haven't changed. And the feel of her body heat through her thin silk blouse and the soft scent of her perfume… well it's nice. Really nice.

Really _really_ nice.

By the time the tow truck guy shows up, they're making out like teenagers. Not that they get caught at it. The flashing truck lights and deputy's car are enough to have them drawing apart and stepping outside well before the new arrivals get out of their vehicles, surreptitiously straightening their clothes in an attempt to avoid discovery.

It's so patently ridiculous that she can barely look Jennifer in the eye at the same time that she can't really take her eyes off her. Either way a giggle is fighting to get onto her face. They do set up a rain-check on dinner, though "It's definitely _not_ a plan," Jennifer proclaims before she gets in the cruiser to get a ride home from the deputy, much to Melissa's snickering delight. She ends up heading home far hungrier but feeling much more satisfied than when she'd left. 

She doesn't manage to arrive unnoticed, however. When she walks in the door, Scott is waiting there to envelop her in a big hug, probably having heard her approach. "I was starting to get worried. What happened?"

"Just car trouble," she says, squeezing him back.

"Good. I mean, not good, but. You know what I mean."

"Yeah," she says with a laugh. 

"Is that a new perfume?" he asks as he lets her go and heads back towards the kitchen where he'd been heating some soup. 

She halts abruptly in her not-so-subtle edging towards the stairs.

"I like it," Scott adds as he walks away, apparently oblivious to the implication.

Melissa stifles a giddy laugh before she says truthfully, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
